


Déjà Vu

by pixelated



Series: Cinematic Boy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Remus is a little shit, Sirius is a horny fuck, Sort Of, confident remus, oh also they’re American, why did I write this lmao, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: Sirius swears he’s seen this guy before, and he’s dying to figure it out.





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/gifts).



> People wanted a fic based on [this shitpost](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/post/183552306742/at-a-party-sirius-you-look-familiar-have-we) I made. I have no idea why.

Sirius narrows his eyes as another batch of six or so people pass through the doorway carrying alcohol and food. Benjy’s party is in full swing with the shitty Top Forty pop music thumping and people laughing and grinding against one another. He is leaning against the far wall, half-empty beer bottle in his fist, searching for James or Peter while Marlene rambles on to Dorcas about something he has absolutely zero interest in, when he notices someone who he is _positive_ he has met before.

He’s a young man, around Sirius’s age, with the loveliest tawny curls that fall in front of his thick, horn-rimmed glasses. He has a longish nose and pretty, full lips, and although he’s on the opposite side of the room, Sirius knows up close he has hazel eyes, a spattering freckles across his cheeks, and the longest eyelashes he’s ever seen on a guy.

He just can’t place him, and it’s irritating him beyond belief.

Is he a friend of a friend? Had they hooked up before? Surely Sirius would have remembered that— this thin, long-legged beauty spread out underneath him. There’s a vague idea of what the man looks like with his clothes off, but the details are fuzzy, so Sirius chalks that up to his wild imagination.

The guy has come in with the Prewett twins, and Sirius watches as he walks between the two of them through the house and straight to the kitchen for drinks. They introduce him to Frank and Alice and a few other people, but Sirius can’t specifically remember the twins ever bringing him around before now.

This is really going to eat at him.

The man’s eyes scan the room and when they land on Sirius, he realizes he’s been caught staring. Sirius waggles his eyebrows suggestively and raises his bottle in a little salute, and the man gives him a sexy, crooked smile in return.

“Who is that?” he asks his friends when there’s finally a break in Marlene’s story. “The cute one with Gid and Fab?”

“No idea,” Dorcas says. “Sure looks like your type, though.”

He is absolutely Sirius’s type. He’s so perfectly Sirius’s type that he’s certain he’s had him already. But when? Where? What’s his name? And how could Sirius forget such a perfect looking guy? Maybe he’d been a bore in the sack. He can’t fucking remember.

“Oh, there’s Lily!” Marlene interrupts his thoughts with a squeal, and she kisses his cheek before scampering off with Dorcas toward the door where Lily and James have just come in.

James spots Sirius and waves, but the curly-haired guy is coming over to him, so Sirius shoots James a look that says _I’ll_ _talk_ _to_ _you_ _later_. James seems to take the hint and leaves him alone for the time being.

“Hello,” the guy says. Behind his glasses, his eyes are yep— hazel, and yep— there are the freckles. How could he have possibly known that? Who is he?

“Hey,” Sirius says, and flashes his most charming smile as he holds out his hand. “I’m Sirius.”

“Remus,” he says, and shakes his hand. His skin is as smooth as his too-familiar voice. They definitely hooked up before. Sirius can practically hear him moaning.

“Remus,” Sirius repeats, testing out the name in his mouth. Surely he’d at least remember such a strange name, but it’s not ringing any bells. “Have we met before? You look familiar.”

“I get that a lot, but no, I don’t think so,” Remus says in his honey-sweet tenor. He’s got a bit of an accent. Mid-western, maybe. “Please tell me the pretty blonde isn’t your girlfriend.” He smiles at Sirius, looking up at him through those impossibly long lashes as he takes a sip from his own beer, pink lips wrapped around the rim of the bottle.

Sirius swears that’s his blowjob face. He’s seen it before. Remus licks away a stray drop from the corner of his mouth, and Sirius can’t pull his eyes away.

“No,” Sirius says, huffing out a laugh. “I dated her in a few years back, but I’ve been more into men lately.”

“Is that so?” Remus grins, moving closer to him, and Sirius can hardly believe how easy this is. “Well, lucky for me.”

“What about you? Are you with Gideon or Fabian?” he asks, not that he has any qualms with stealing this absolute snack away from either of them.

“Oh no, neither. They’re just friends.”

“Have they dragged you along to Benjy’s parties before? I swear I’ve seen you somewhere.”

Remus’s laugh is breathy and mischievous, like he knows something Sirius doesn’t, but he shakes his head.

“I only met them recently. We live in the same building.”

They end up talking for hours, both of them going through several drinks. Remus keeps laughing and touching his arm, and Sirius is buzzed enough to drag him into Benjy’s bathroom and have his way with him.

Eventually, he does just that.

Sirius kicks the door shut with his foot and locks it as the two of them kiss and stumble into the tiny bathroom, fumbling with belts and zips. Remus pushes him against the door and drops to his knees, wasting no time in swallowing Sirius’s cock down.

Remus is unbelievably good at it— too good in fact, and he’ll make Sirius come much too soon if he continues on, but Sirius thrusts into his mouth eagerly anyway. Sirius doesn’t remember ever getting a blowjob that felt this perfect in his entire twenty-four years, but he remembers the way Remus looks up at him with those eyes and that lovely mouth stretched wide around him.

“Who the FUCK is fucking in my bathroom?!” Benjy hollers from the other side of the door. Sirius hears a group of people laughing and cheering, the doorknob rattles, then Benjy bangs his fist on the door three times— _BOOM_ _BOOM_ _BOOM_.

“Fuck off, Fenwick!” Sirius hisses and grabs onto Remus’s shoulders as he pulls him to his feet. “I’ll be out in fifteen minutes!”

“Twenty. Make it twenty,” Remus whispers, panting against Sirius’s neck and kissing his jaw, and his hand is still squeezing Sirius’s cock.

“Make it twenty!” Sirius repeats, flipping their positions and slamming Remus against the door. Remus’s arms fly up to encircle Sirius’s shoulders as they kiss, biting lips, sharp teeth, wet tongues. Sirius presses their pricks together, and Remus still looks so damn familiar.

“I’m going to fucking murder you, Black!”

“That’s fine, just let me come first!”

“Goddamn it. If you leave spunk all over the place, I’m burning my apartment down!”

Remus leans his head back and laughs, and Sirius notices a tiny tattoo— a crescent moon— just under his shirt, where his neck meets his shoulder. He’s seen that before. He’s fucked Remus before.

He tries to forget it as he humps against him now. He coats two of his fingers in saliva and reaches behind Remus, rubbing gently before slipping one wet finger in, then the second, crooking them inside the other man. Remus bites his lip and moans, and it’s déjà fucking vu, but his memories are strangely fractured. Sirius can remember everything about this man, every minute detail, except the where and the when and all of the actual important shit.

“God, I’m coming,” Remus whines, and his hand joins Sirius’s to help bring them both over the edge. “Fuck me harder.”

So Sirius pushes his fingers in deeper, thrusts his hips against him faster, and Remus gasps as he spills into Sirius fist. Remus’s hand flies over Sirius’s cock, and he comes quickly with a muffled groan against Remus’s lips.

Remus moves to the sink, cheeks and neck flushed bright pink as he washes his hands. There’s no towel, so he dries them on his jeans.

“How can you not remember me?” Sirius asks accusingly as he wipes himself off with a wad of toilet paper. “We’ve definitely hooked up before.”

“What?” Remus furrows his brow as he zips himself up. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“But I remember you. I don’t know when, but I remember your face. I remember your little moon tattoo, and the sounds you make when you come.” He throws the paper into the garbage with a bit of angry force and adjusts his clothing before stomping out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

“Sirius—” Remus starts, trailing behind him. Sirius grabs another beer and pops it open.

“Why am I not memorable?” he asks. He feels like a bratty child, but he’s sort of prided himself on being a Lothario. The fact that Remus doesn’t remember him at all really wounds his overgrown ego.

“Sirius…” Remus says again, reaching out for him. He pulls Sirius flush against his chest and presses a light kiss to his mouth. “I promise you, we’ve never done this before. I literally just moved here two weeks ago from Minnesota.”

“Then where the fuck do I know you from?”

“Umm,” Remus smiles, tilting his head a bit. “I’m in movies. That’s how most people recognize me.”

“You’re an actor?”

“Yeah. Sort of an actor slash model.”

“Really? Well, what have you been in?”

“Umm…” he trails off, and Sirius wants to just shake all of the answers out of him.

“Well?” Sirius asks, taking a sip of his beer.

“I do gay porn,” Remus says with a smirk, and Sirius immediately chokes on his drink, spraying it over the countertop. Remus smacks him on the back as he coughs.

And suddenly, it all comes flooding back from his memory. He’d seen videos of Remus online. Many of them. He’d seen Remus on his back in a fancy hotel room, his shapely legs spread wide as his partner sucked him off. He’d seen Remus in the middle of a threeway, taking a cock up his ass while he deep-throated another guy. He’d seen Remus in a crumpled school uniform, pants down, bent over a desk as his teacher spanked him. He’d seen Remus solo, fucking himself with a dildo as he jerked himself to completion. That crescent tattoo and those horn-rimmed glasses both very prominent and unforgettable.

“Oh,” Sirius croaks. He takes a napkin from the counter and sets his bottle down so he can properly wipe himself off. He can’t recall a time he’s ever been this much of a hot mess.

“Are you alright?” Remus asks, and Sirius nods, waving him off.

“Fine,” he says, then turns to look at Remus, who is looking thoroughly amused. “Are you normally this open with strangers?”

“It’s not something I’m ashamed of,” Remus responds, shrugging one shoulder. “I make good money and I get to work with gorgeous men. That’s why I moved to LA— for more work. But no, I’m not normally this open. You just seemed… distressed.”

“I thought I was losing my mind,” Sirius laughs. He spots Benjy darting toward the bathroom with a bottle of Lysol and a roll of paper towels.

“Don’t worry. You’re very memorable,” Remus teases, slipping a finger into the collar of Sirius’s shirt and blinking up at him through his glasses. Sirius can’t help leaning down for another chaste kiss.

“You must be pretty well-known,” Sirius says, and runs his thumb lightly over Remus’s chin.

“Not so much that you could figure out where you knew me from,” Remus smiles, then glances over Sirius’s shoulder. “So… is my career something that bothers you, or can I see you again?”

“You can absolutely see me again.” Sirius returns the smile and reaches into his back pocket, then hands Remus his phone. Remus takes it and taps his number quickly into it, then slips it into Sirius’s hand as he backs away.

“The twins are my ride and they’re leaving, so…” he points to the phone, “you’d better text me.”

“I definitely will,” Sirius says. He looks down at his phone and can’t help but laugh at the name Remus entered.

He’ll have to google ‘John Moony’ later.

 


End file.
